guidofandomcom-20200213-history
Old Guido.
Second part of Guidian Lore. Additionally, this is the first part Guidian Empire. Introduction After fleeing the Granite-pocalypse, The Guys stumbles across fertile lands. They decided to name the new land "Guido." This land was the longest lasting home of The Guys to date. The Beginning One the first day The Guys stayed in Guido, they were attacked by a sleuth of monsters and beasts. To escape the creatures of the night, The Guys fled to a small cave where they patched up the entrance. Within this cave, a home was born, and with it, The Great Guidian Bunker. The Guidian Wall After several raids on the Guidian Bunker, General 14Alligators proposed to build a large fortification around the bunker, a 24 meter tall cobblestone wall. The project was extremely successful in preventing damage from raids. Outside of the wall, The Chazz built two, hideous towers. These towers were completely useless despite what The Chazz claimed. Guidian Imperialism After The Guys created a sustained home for themselves in northern Guido, they decided to push south and west. Taking control over the natives homes and re-purposing the land for farming and lumber. Eventually, all of the Guidian content was under The Guys control. The southern part of Guido became a wealthy farming-land where DasherHunter and Kevin49 resided. After all of Guido was conquered; they pushed to the nearby continent of Gooberland where they found Soup, several decades after the Granite-pocalypse. Soup would end up building The EXPUNGED Room. Additionally, The Guidian Empire took control over a far southern continent, which a militant by the name of TerminalOof was tasked to control. TerminalOof later named the land Caelondia. Caelondia grew to become an extremely wealthy salt mining town. The Guidian Civil War (See The Guidian Civil War For A More In Depth Description) A large scale, 3 day long war between The Guidian North and the Guidian West. Which led to the deaths of thousands of Guidians. The Second Guidian Wall The second Guidian wall was a multi-million dollar project to build a giant, stone brick wall. That would cover all of Northern Guido and protect them any outside attack, The wall outfitted with Gaming GX Cannons MK2 m An arial shot of North and West Guido. Mount-Colonoscopy And The End Of Old Guido After completion of The Second Guidian Wall, The Guys sank several billion dollars into creating the largest manmade mountain in the world for fun. The project took several years and was a success. Unfortunately, the workers used the earths volcanic power to help speed up the creation of the mountain. While doing the finishing touches for the mountain, a volcanic vent erupted and released a deadly virus, that festered and evolved underneath the Earth's surface for millennia. The Virus was known as the Gremlin Bio-toxin. When exposed to the Virus in high levels, it would instantly kill the subject. In low doses, they would experience green rashes, before their skin would peel revealing to the victim their new gremlin Esq physique. The local population of Guido was instantly killed, the only survivors were The Guys. 14Alligators, who was tasked with closing the bunker doors to prevent the Virus from entering was exposed to a small amount of it, and began to experience the effects of Gremlination. 14Alligators is the only known case of someone recovering from Gremlination. (For a full case study, see Guidian - 14Alligators). The Collapse After the eruption of Mount Colonoscopy, the local environment began to collapse underneath the Earths bedrock. A giant earthquake caused by the eruption submerged all of Guido underground. The guys dug out of the collapsed bunker to find a large, submerged cavernous land. That TerminalOof named Guido Subterra.